Conventional compressor bleed arrangements typically consist of a relatively complex assembly of parts, such as discs, plates, sheet metal guide vanes, conical members, shafts and rotors. All these parts are cumbersome and add to the overall weight and cost of the engine. Space limitations as well as the needs for not disrupting the airflow in the main gas path of the engine also render the installation of multi-parts bleeding arrangement challenging. Multi-part assemblies also suffer from non-negligible pressure drops notably at the joints between differently oriented parts. They may also affect the balance of the compressor rotor when mounted thereto.